


Heartbreak Beat

by matt_in_the_TARDIS_hat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Hange is all of us, Hange is me, M/M, Mikasa just knows, They get together, and they have sex, its adorable, somewhat publicly but not really, they're really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matt_in_the_TARDIS_hat/pseuds/matt_in_the_TARDIS_hat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is the lead singer of the band, Recon Corps. Eren is the guitarist, Mikasa plays the bass, and Hangë is the drummer. Levi has had a crush on Eren for eight years, ever since they met. Eren doesn't know the endless love songs are for him. But what will happen when he finally figured it out?<br/>Obviously, they'll have a whole lot of sex. Gotta make up for those eight years they could have had.</p><p>Warnings: they have sex. Sorry if you don't want to read that. But then again this fic is rated mature so you know what you're getting yourself into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreak Beat

"And I wish that you could see, you're so far and close from me, I want to make you believe, let me make your heart free!" Levi sang in a low baritone, almost a growl. Eren sang a high harmony to his right-hand side of the stage, playing an electric guitar. Mikasa was playing bass on Levi's left and, quite frankly, could steal the show. Behind him, Hangë was going insane on the drums- he didn't know why he had let them join, honestly, they had way too much fun hitting things with a stick.  
"So don't run when I have you close, and let me be more than a ghost, of a fantasy you won't dare to boast, I want to turn this rhyme into real life prose!" Mikasa and Eren had a duel of solos as Hangë played behind them, and Levi reached down to touch the sweaty screaming fans' hands- he shuddered at the thought. There was a reason he wore leather gloves in performances. And then disinfected them after shows.  
"L-l-let me make you see!" Levi contorted his body to the rhythm, and was met with even more enthusiastic screams from the fans.  
"Give me your heart, baby!" He nearly screamed. A fan cried out, "I LOVE YOU LEVI!" He winked.  
"I'll make you believe!" He screamed into the mic. The instrumentals cut off, and it was just him, Eren, and Hangë.  
"Oh why won't you ever see? I would have made you free." Eren's voice broke perfectly, just as they'd practiced.  
"You're just too far from me." Levi replied, ending the song. There was a second of silence, and then the fans thundered applause and screams.  
"How are you feeling tonight, New York?" Levi was met with screams of replies.  
"We're Recon Corps, and we're going to have a good time tonight, yeah?" The audience screamed in reply.  
"Let's go!" He yelled, and Hangë started an intense drum beat.  
"I-I-I-I don't mean to be mean, but, honey, the way you look at me! You can tell I'm thinking it, so I'll just say, let's go and we'll b-b-be!" He paced around the stage.  
"The songs are heating up, I feel your eyes so crystalline, l-l-l-looking at me, honey, let's dance to the heartbreak beat!" His body moved with the music.  
"Give me a chance and I'll show you, all the things my body can do, I can prove its true; the heat of a bed with just us two!" Levi slid to his knees.  
"This song isn't a crybaby plea, it's a way of telling you what I need, so baby, give it to me, and we can get a little c-c-crazy." Levi's voice was deep and husky with desire, and with the last word he jumped up. Eren's guitar sang out the tune as Mikasa's bass growled along.  
"The songs are heating up, up, up, up, up! Your eyes, oh, looking at me! Dance to the heartbreak beat! Dance to the heartbreak beat! Dance!" Levi screamed the last word, and the instrumentals died down.  
~  
"You guys have been great! Goodnight, New York!" Levi said, and the crowd screamed. Eren waved, and then they went backstage.  
"Great job tonight, everyone! Mikasa, nice job on that solo." Eren said, grinning with adrenaline. Mikasa smiled.  
"Let's get a snack! I'm starving." Hangë said, and Levi rolled his eyes at their bottomless stomach.  
"Alright. I could use a drink anyway."  
"Nice one, boys and girls and none of the above! Be back to the tour bus by midnight; we're leaving as soon as you get back." Erwin, their manager, said, approaching them. Hangë nodded in appreciation of the first bit.  
"What are you, our fairy godmother?" Levi griped, and Erwin gave him a hard look.  
"Yes, and if you're late, bibbity bobbity boo, you'll regret it." Levi shrugged, and pulled Hangë and Eren- he got goosebumps just touching him- away. Mikasa, of course, followed Eren like a guard dog.  
"We'll see you in two hours, then!" He called back to Erwin.  
~  
Levi threw back his liquor and turned to Eren when he began to speak.  
"I thought one girl was going to faint, after touching Levi's glove." He elbowed Levi, and Levi smiled at him. It was Levi smiling, of course, which meant it was only a tiny smile, but that was the best he could do.  
"Eren, don't even try to deny that you're more popular in all of the girl magazines. 'Big green eyes that are like crystals' or whatever it was they said." Levi argued.  
"I don't think they mentioned anything about crystals, actually." Eren replied. That was the first clue.  
"Well, regardless. You can't deny it. Girls like the taller one better, no matter what. Plus you're less of an asshole." Levi said, panicking internally. Shit, would he make the connection to the song lyrics? Eren smiled.  
"Thanks, Levi."  
"I said 'less.' Just saying." Levi's heartbeat sped up at the sight of Eren's gorgeous smile. Eren laughed, and it did not do Levi's heart any favors.  
"You guys are crazy. Everyone knows the hottest one in this room is me." Hangë jokingly argued.   
"Maybe once Eren, Mikasa, and I leave." Levi countered, and Mikasa chuckled.  
"That's not very nice, Levi." Hangë complained.  
"Am I am very nice person?" Levi asked. Hangë shook their head.  
"I mean, sometimes you're not so bad." Eren said unhelpfully.  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Eren." Levi said. Eren smirked.  
The four of them had been friends in high school. Levi and Hangë had been friends in jazz band together as juniors, and Levi knew Mikasa from there as well. Then he met her freshmen brother, and, well, it all went downhill. Eren was exactly Levi's type. He was his cup of tea, you might say. Tall, attractive, and an annoying smart-ass with a nice ass. Levi fell for him, hard.  
But Levi was an awkward potato who couldn't eloquently say anything aside from through songs, so he said nothing.   
Somehow, they formed a band and performed old rock songs for the bar Hangë's family owned. Levi starting writing songs seriously, but hid them until Eren found them somehow and begged him with his damn puppy eyes to do those songs with the band.  
Eren never asked who the love songs were for, and Levi never told him.  
~  
Levi didn't ever sleep much on tours. The constant motion made him sick to his stomach whenever he laid down, so he sat on his couch/bed in the RV and wrote songs by flashlight  
Levi glanced across the narrow aisle of the vehicle to Eren's sleeping face, his mouth hanging open adorably, and he smiled. Eren was much too long-bodied to fit on the couch, so he was curled up like a puppy.  
Smiling, he looked down at his notebook.  
I watch you sleep beside me/ It's bittersweet/ Because although you know I care about you/ You don't love me/   
But I'm not giving up just yet/ So hold on, baby, and take my hand/   
I want to hold you, kiss you, love you/ But do you even see me there?/ I'm just a man and I want to be/ Yours, yours...  
I feel your heart beat slowly/ It makes me want to sing/ I love that you are here with me/ But I wish we were loving/  
The way I always wanted to/ Because I'm in love with you/  
But I'm giving up just yet/ So hold on, darling, take my hand/  
I want to hold you, kiss you, love you/ But do you even feel me now?/ I'm just a man and I want to be/ Yours, yours  
~  
"So here's some songs from our new album that's coming out, Attack On World. This one's called Colorless." The audience quieted as Levi and Eren were given stools to sit in front of a mic.  
"Oh mama, you're never home and I feel so lost without you, why don't you tuck me in and tell me everything's fine, everything's golden..." Levi and Eren sang softly. The drumbeat began.  
"Nothing has color when I'm alone, can you ever get better when you've lost your home? I'm an ship unmoored, can you pull me in? I need a doctor's prescription to cleanse my sin..." Eren vocalized in the background, freestyle-harmonizing.  
"Dear father that I never knew, did you see me when I had caught the blues? Did you watch my tears stain like blood in the sink? Did you watch me take a gulp and choke on my first drink?" The beat started picking up.  
"Nothing has color when I'm alone, can you ever get better when you don't have a home? I'm a ship unmoored, can you pull me in? I need a doctor's prescription to cleanse my sin..." The beat dropped.  
"Oh mama, you're never coming home and I'm suicidal at most, can you kiss my head and tell me I'm already a ghost?" Levi nearly whispered into the mic. The audience was silent, and then deafeningly loud.  
"Thank you!" Levi stood, and Eren slyly slapped his ass and said:  
"Good job." Levi looked at him in shock, color flooding his cheeks. That was the second clue.  
Hangë began to play the next song, and Levi tried to get back into stage-mind. The bass whined alluringly, and Levi perked an eyebrow purely for the audience's reaction.  
"Baby it's dark at night, in my bed I'm lost, can you hold me down and pick me up and show me who's boss? I need a little something to help me get back on track, can you give me your magic cure for Heartbreak Attack?" Levi danced around the stage, and the fans screamed.  
"Baby I'm all alone and thinking of you, I'm not trying to be rude but do you think of me too? When it's late, you're in bed and I want to join in, but I'm afraid that you're not going to let me begin." Levi ran a hand down his chest and the screaming intensified.  
"When the world attacks me with bad-luck thoughts, I need some company that will be calling the shots. I'm a grain of a sand that's in a clam, so make me your pearl, you're my heaven, you're my hell, you're my attack on the world." Levi shot his hand up and columns of fire burst up on each side of the stage.  
~  
"So who are you writing all these songs about?" Hangë asked him, reading through the songs to get a feel for the rhythms. Once they had a drumbeat set, Mikasa and Eren would figure out their parts.  
"That's none of your business." Levi replied. They pouted.  
"Oh, come on, Levi! You could woo anyone with these lyrics! Tell me. I won't react or tell anyone, I promise." Levi snorted.  
"That's likely." He said sarcastically. Hangë had the biggest mouth Levi had even had the displeasure of witnessing. No secret was safe with Hangë.  
"At least tell me the gender of the person! You've never used gendered language in any of your songs!" Levi sighed.  
"Is it a girl?" He shook his head.  
"A boy?" He made no motion with his head.  
"A nonbinary person?" He shook his head.  
"It's a boy!" They cried out happily, and Eren approached them sleepily, holding a juice box from the fridge. He was addicted to apple juice.  
"Is somebody pregnant?" He asked. Levi snickered.  
"No, Levi's crush that he always writes about is a boy!" Levi glared at them.  
"I thought you promised you wouldn't tell anyone." They smiled mischievously.  
"Oops! Anyway, it's just Eren. Who cares?" Eren looked at him, more awake now.  
"Are you gay?"   
"I have no idea what I am. I've only ever liked one person. Romantically, I mean." He said truthfully. Eren's eyes widened.  
"Really? Who?"  
"I already told Hangë-" "He won't tell anyone that," Hangë cut in. "It's a secret."  
"Oh, ok, fair enough. I'll respect your privacy. Can I ask how long you've liked him?" Eren asked curiously.  
"As long as I've known him. About eight years." Levi said, and Eren sat down next to him. His heart still fucking couldn't handle proximity. It'd been eight years and he still wasn't used to it.  
"Wow, since high school? Does he know?" Levi laughed self-deprecatingly.  
"No. I don't think he likes guys anyway. And if he did, I don't think he'd like me." Eren's head cocked to the side, a confused look on his face.  
"Why not?" Levi gave him a "really? is it not obvious?" look.  
"I'm an asshole, Eren."  
"You're not /that/ bad." Levi facepalmed.  
"No, really. You're good-looking, and you're not despicable to your friends, and you're a lead singer of a band, who doesn't like that, and you have money, that helps, and um..."  
"Thank you, Eren, but you're not really helping." Levi looked up at the abashed and adorable boy.  
"Sorry." Levi shook his head, smiling a tiny bit, and ruffled Eren's hair.  
"Dumbass." He said affectionately. That was the third clue.  
~  
"So can we guess who this mysterious crush is? Will you answer questions about him?" Hangë asked eagerly, as they sat around the table at the restaurant they had stopped at on the drive to Chicago. Mikasa sighed in boredom and dug into her food. Levi huffed.  
"Fine, whatever."  
"What physical feature of his do you like the best?" Levi thought about it.  
"I don't know, I like all of him."  
"That's a cop-out answer and you know it." Eren protested. Levi looked over at him.  
"I thought you were respecting my privacy." Eren looked away.  
"You agreed to answer, and I'm curious." Levi softened. He looked over Eren's soft, messy hair, his long, slightly slanted forehead, his prominent eyebrows, his pert nose and soft cheekbones, and finally his supple lips and strong jaw.  
"One feature?" Hangë let out an "eep" of excitement.  
"He has really pretty eyes. They're like jewels." That was the fourth clue.  
"Awwww, that's so cute!" Hangë squealed. Eren looked at Levi strangely. Shit. Had he figured it out? Shit shit shit.  
"Levi, you have somethings on your face." He took his napkin and wiped a bit of sauce from the corner of Levi's mouth. Levi's face burned.  
That was the fifth clue.  
~  
The RV was set up to make for a little pseudo-privacy among its occupants. Mikasa and Hangë shared a king bed in the back, which had a door to give the appearance of a separate room. Outside of that room, there were two love seats facing each other with a walking aisle between, where Levi and Eren slept. It actually wasn't horribly uncomfortable, but it still wasn't the same as a real bed.  
Beyond that was a mini kitchenette where they stored snacks, and a booth where they played poker and go fish to pass the time. The driver was in a separate partition in the front, and could be communicated with through an intercom. It was a pretty nice setup, as far as road trips went.  
~  
Levi hummed a melody softly as he brainstormed lyrics.  
"Hey, Levi?" Eren murmured in the dark of the RV. Levi jumped, dropping his pencil. He didn't realize Eren was awake.  
"What's up, Eren?" He sighed, picking up his pencil. Eren sat up.  
"Can I ask you a question?" He moved to sit next to Levi.  
"What is it, Eren?" Eren pursed his lips in the dim light. Levi waited.  
"Is your crush on me?" Levi froze.  
"What makes you think that?"  
"Then I'm wrong?" Eren said, sounding disappointed.  
"No, I didn't say that." Levi hedged.  
"So I'm right?" Levi said nothing, too damn awkward to say a word.  
"Levi, I'm not upset. Don't worry." Eren said softly, and he met Levi's eyes.  
"You have every reason to be." Eren raised an eyebrow. Since when were they inches apart?  
"Why should I be upset if I've felt the same for eight years?" Levi tried to process that, but was interrupted by Eren closing the distance between them with a soft kiss.  
Wait. They were kissing. Eren liked him back. Eren had always liked him back. Most importantly, they were kissing and Levi couldn't believe this was happening and-  
They broke apart, looking into each other's eyes, and Eren laughed.  
"You look like a kid who just got told he's going to Disneyland and he hasn't quite registered it yet." Levi shoved his shoulder.  
"Shut up. It's not everyday you find out your eight-year-long crush is reciprocated." Eren smiled, leaning in to kiss him again.  
Levi's hands made their way to Eren's face and then to his back. They kissed like it was oxygen they'd been deprived of to the brink of death; passionate and messy and full of need.  
"Eren, I've been in love with you since I met you." Levi blurted out, and Eren smiled.  
"I've felt the same way, for just as long." Levi felt like his heart was going to burst.  
"So all of those songs were about me?" He asked, and Levi blushed.  
"Yeah, well, I couldn't get the nerve up to tell you, and I needed to say it somewhere." Eren hummed the chorus of a song- one of his first ones, So Enchanted.  
You walk in and I'm overwhelmed/ Your eyes are magic; I'm under your spell/ Give me time, I'm taking my chances/ That you're like me, 'cos I'm so enchanted  
"You remember that one?" Levi smiled.  
"Of course. That was my favorite one. I wanted to imagine that you were writing that for me because I was completely in love with you." Eren touched Levi's face, and Levi chuckled.  
"And after all this time, your fantasy was a reality." Eren's face lit up.  
"Speaking of fantasies, Heartbreak Beat? And Attack On World?" He raised an eyebrow, and Levi's face heated up. Those songs were written in the peaks of his sexual frustration. There were a few points in his life when he was so consumed with thoughts of Eren that he would touch himself multiple times a day and it still wouldn't be enough.  
"I-" "I might have to take you up on those things when we're in a real bed instead of an RV couch." Eren winked, and Levi was very turned on. He pushed Eren down.  
"Why wait? If we're quiet." He smirked as Eren went limp.  
"That sounds like the best idea you've had today." Levi chuckled.  
"I bet I can come up with even better ones." Eren moaned softly as Levi's mouth trailed from his lips down his neck to a spot on the edge of his collarbone that was usually covered with a shirt when Eren wasn't wearing just a tank top and boxers.  
Once he had left a dark mark on the skin there, his hands slid down to the hem of Eren's shirt and he paused.  
"Is it ok if I take your shirt off?"  
"Does it look like I'm protesting? Levi, if you do something I don't like, I promise I'll let you know. But for Christ's sake, don't just stop in the middle of it. That's the absolute worst." Eren complained, and Levi kissed him.  
"Sorry." He pulled Eren's shirt off and trailed kisses down his chest to his nipple. Eren's back arched and he moaned, trying to stay quiet so Mikasa and Hangë wouldn't wake up. Eren's hips jerked up and their erections collided, causing them both to groan. Levi, getting an idea, ground down on Eren repeatedly, throwing his head back as Eren moaned, writhing beneath him, until Eren whimpered and his boxers soaked with come. Levi's joggers soon followed suit, and they panted in unison. Eren pulled Levi down to kiss him desperately.  
"Next time we're going to be in a real bed, and we're not leaving the room for a week. Keep your schedule open." Eren whispered in Levi's ear, and he would have been instantly hard again except that he wasn't seventeen anymore.  
"I'll keep that in mind." They smiled at each other, and then Levi became hyper-aware of the uncomfortable wet stickiness of his pants.  
"I need to change." He stood up.  
"So do I." Eren said, and he pulled his boxers off right then and there. Levi's eyebrows raised practically off his face.  
"All done." Eren smiled a mischievous smile, and Levi growled, pulling his pants off as well.  
"Cocky brat." He muttered, straddling the other boy. Eren smiled happily. Clearly, this was what he had wanted to happen.  
Let's just say they had to put a sock in Eren's mouth for a good part of what happened next in order to keep from waking the other two band members, and Eren walked with a bit of a waddle the next day. And Levi still had wet dreams about that night months later.  
~  
"Some days I look at you, from across the room, and I think, "Oh dear lord, how am I so fortunate?" To be in love with someone who, looks at me the way you do, and my heart, your love is scorching it! 'Cause you're hot like fire and cool like ice, I'd give myself a third degree with you, don't have to ask twice. And you're sweet like Hershey Kiss and you're smooth like Silk Bliss and I swear I'd taste you once again just to prove it." Levi looked back to wink at Eren before going into the chorus.  
"So taste me, or waste me, whatever you want, I'm yours. I can't sleep, I can't think, with your salt in my pores. So still me, and fill me, with the love that you've got overflowing! 'Cause I won't give up, I won't look down, until the winds of change start blowing."  
Levi stopped moving as the song came to an end.  
"'Cause I won't give up, I won't look down... Winds of change, start blowing."  
The audience roared with approval.  
"Thank you! You've been a wonderful audience! Goodnight, Houston!" Levi yelled, and they ran backstage.  
"Levi, do you know where the boys' bathroom is?" Eren asked Levi, crossing his legs. Levi rolled his eyes.  
"There's a single-stall down the hall and to the left. Fourth door." Eren bit his lip.  
"Could you show me? I'm not good with directions." Levi shook his head disbelievingly. He sighed.  
"Fine. Follow me. Mikasa, Hangë, leave a plate for us." Levi joked, and showed Eren to the bathroom. Eren pulled him into the room and locked the door before pushing him up against the door and kissing Levi passionately. Somehow, his thigh drifted up to press and rub between Levi's legs.  
"Did I mention how hot you are on stage?" Eren muttered before pressing kisses down Levi's neck. Levi moaned, stretching his neck out to give Eren room. Eren slid Levi's shirt off his shoulder and sucked on the skin there.  
"Eren, we- aaah- can't be gone- oh, fuck- too long or- oh my god Eren- Mikasa and Hangë will be suspicious." Levi said, and Eren stopped suddenly. Levi sighed in disappointment, painfully aware of his erection.  
"We can make up a story. And I can ride you right here." Eren pulled Levi by the hips and rotated them so Eren was against the wall, and started moaning sexually, pressing himself against the wall. He smirked as Levi moaned, his hands reaching down down to his pants, which he undid and slid down. Eren pushed his pants down eagerly.  
"We'll make it quick." Levi growled. Eren smiled, whispering, "You won't even have to prep me. I did that myself before the show." Levi's breath caught in his throat, and then his fingers found Eren's hole.  
Eren jerked in surprise, but then quickly found himself wanting more than just Levi's fingers.  
"So impatient." Levi grunted, and replaced his fingers with his cock. Eren gasped, and then smiled, sliding up and down with ease as Levi's eyes shut. Eren pressed a kiss to his lips, and rode him until he felt the familiar stickiness. Levi exhaled, kissing Eren again and again, and then pulled out.  
"Get ready for a sequel tonight." Eren said, pulling his pants up.   
"I am more than ready." Levi kissed him once more, and they washed up and left, trying not to look flushed and hobble-y; like they hadn't just fucked up against a door.  
"What took you so long?" Hangë asked suspiciously.  
"We both had to take a shit." Levi retorted unflinchingly. Eren shoved him.  
"So vulgar, Levi. You're not a Neanderthal, you should act like it."  
"Neanderthals were pretty short compared to humans." Mikasa interjected, and Levi flipped her off.  
~  
The tour ended in LA, and Eren and Levi had fucked in sixteen different locations, on and off the RV. They had also had three official dates, which was impressive considering Hangë was a human leech and Mikasa never left Eren alone. Not to mention, they pretty much shared a couch now. It was really cramped cuddling, to be perfectly honest, but they had agreed to designate Levi's couch as the couch for having sex and Eren's for actual sleeping. Despite the sardine-ness of their sleeping arrangements, Levi slept better than he ever had on an RV. It about equaled regular sleep. He could hardly wait to sleep in a real bed with Eren and practically sleep as much as a regular human adult. Not to mention everything else they could do on a bed... And a kitchen counter... And a washing machine... And- well, you get the idea.  
As promised, when the tour ended, Eren and Levi set up a week in their free time to "marathon Harry Potter, Lord Of The Rings, and Star Wars" or, as Mikasa put it, Geek Week. And they almost made up for the eight years of not being together. Their record for consecutive orgasms was four on Monday, and by Friday, it was ten.  
About a week after that, still not touring and just chilling in their home town, they decided to tell their band members. They planned for the most likely responses: Hangë would probably pester them with endless questions; some harmless and some ridiculously invasive and pervasive. Mikasa might actually murder Levi.  
"Hey guys, Levi and I need to tell you something." Eren said, as they met at Eren's apartment for a dinner together.  
"Are you guys leaving the band?" Hangë worried. Levi shook his head.  
"No, Hangë, you idiot, that's not even remotely close." Hangë sighed with relief.  
"Eren and I are dating." Levi blurted out. Hangë stiffened.  
"Are you being for real? Eren was your crush all along? That's so cute! I ship it so hard!" Hangë freaked out. Mikasa said nothing.  
"Mikasa?" Eren inquired nervously.  
"I knew about it ever since that concert in Houston. You acted different around each other." Mikasa explained monotonously.  
"And... It doesn't bother you?" Eren worried.  
"You seem happier since then, so no. I don't mind," Mikasa replied, and then turned to Levi with a hard expression. "But if you ever hurt him, I will end you." Levi nodded.  
"I don't want him hurt any more than you do."  
"Mikasa, I can't believe you knew and you never told me!" Hangë fussed, and Mikasa swatted them away.  
"Wow, I thought you two would be giving us a much harder time," Eren commented with relief. "Thank you for being such supportive friends."  
~  
The fan magazines had a field day when they caught Recon Corps' lead singer and guitarist making out while on a date. Levi handled it with finesse, saying only, "Any relationship of a member of Recon Corps is their own private business."   
Still, it was only a matter of time before the fans had written thousand of "Ereri" fanfictions and made hundreds of fanarts. Eren was less embarrassed that it was public than mortified that people wrote whole stories about it. Levi teased him every once in a while by reading one to him.  
But despite this, Eren and Levi's love stayed as strong as it had ever been. They both adored each other. And on stage? They did all kinds of gimmicks together, which the fans ate up like candy.  
And then, two years later...  
~  
Levi hadn't been this nervous since he was in high school and was hanging out one on one with Eren for the first time to plan melodies.  
Now was just a little bit more important than that.  
They were going out to the restaurant they had gone to countless times during high school, when they were planning melodies over the weekends, and back then, they couldn't actually cook. Things had changed so much. But the fundamental things were still the same. Just looking at Eren filled Levi's stomach with butterflies, and yet he couldn't bear to look away.  
"Levi, are you ok? You look like you're about to hemorrhage." Eren joked, a bit nervous now himself.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Levi dismissed.  
Dinner was sentimental, and when they were done, Levi waited for an opening.  
"Do you remember when we'd come here in high school? After the spaghetti incident. I feel like we bonded over that experience." Eren laughed. Levi smiled.  
"Bonded over a horrible creation that never should have been?" He asked doubtfully.  
"Well, at least, you were less terrifying to be around." Eren smiled with embarrassment.  
"Terrifying? Me? Why?" Levi asked.  
"I mean, you're hot. That's a major part of it. And you were a junior and I was a little freshman. And I still hadn't come out to myself yet, so constantly having to deal with a living challenge to my assumed heterosexuality? That was pretty terrifying. But the main one was that you were hot." Eren grinned impishly.  
"And look at me now. From horny freshman boy with a boner for you... To not only your boyfriend, but your band member." Levi saw his opening.  
"Actually, about that..." Eren interrupted him.  
"Wait, are you breaking up with me? What did I do? I can change it, please, I'm really in love with you and I don't want you to hate me." He said all of this in under ten seconds. Levi shook his head, holding out his hand to stop Eren. Eren exhaled, relieved but still nervous, and took his hand.  
"I'm not breaking up with you. The opposite, actually. Hold on," Levi pulled the small box out of his pocket with his free hand. Eren's eyes got wide and teary.  
"Eren, don't interrupt me again, please. I planned this whole speech, which I'm probably going to fuck up, but still." Eren apologized breathlessly.  
"Eren, I've been in love with you ever since we met, ten years ago. Each day I've known you, I've found a new reason to be in love with you. Everything about you- your cute little smile when you're confused, the way you curl up into a ball to sleep, even when you're not on an RV couch that's too small for you, the way you hunch over when you laugh really hard- everything about you makes me feel like that dumb seventeen-year-old me again; completely head-over-heels for you. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I really, really love you, and I want to be with you for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?" Eren's teary eyes welled over, and he nodded eagerly. Levi slid the ring onto his finger, and the small diamond pressed into the golden band sparkled in the light.  
"Levi, you didn't even need the speech. Get over here." Eren got up from the table and Levi followed suit. He hugged Levi tightly before kissing him passionately. They broke apart, breathless, and Levi looked into Eren's eyes.  
"Do you want to get out of here?" Eren nodded enthusiastically. Levi smirked and grabbed Eren's ass.  
"Let's go." Eren slapped his arm.  
"Have you no decency?" They walked out to the car.  
"No, Eren, why would you still think that? After ten years?" Levi teased.  
"Well, I hoped that you being a grown man, who also happens to have paparazzi following him everywhere, would realize that some things should be reserved for in private."  
"Eren, may I remind you that, within the first twenty-four hours of us dating, we had sex not only within ten feet of your sister and our drummer, but also in a public restroom? Which you initiated, both times?"  
"Shut up."  
~  
I'm a sinner looking for an excuse/ I need an alibi to use/ And your love has got me feeling starstruck/ You're now my reason and my muse/  
If your eyes are stars and my soles are in hell/ Let's meet in the mountains with passionate yells/ If your smile is sunshine and my soul is night/ I'll bring you the summer and lengthen the light/  
You're a perfect model child/ You've got their lives orbiting you/ You smile, try to succeed and then you do/  
I'm a winner bringing you home with me/ I want you to be my family/ And maybe the people'll say/ That you were always meant for me/  
If your eyes are stars and my soles are in hell/ Let's meet in the mountains with passionate yells/ If your smile is sunshine and my soul is night/ I'll bring you the summer and give you my starlight

End.


End file.
